1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheath clamp in particular for a welding torch having a spherical or ball joint for connection to an integrated supply cable, characterised in that it is provided with quick connection means for clamping a cable sheath.
In particular, the invention provides quick fastening means which ensure the clamping of the integrated cable or, more precisely, of its sheath, avoiding any possible unfastening and detaching, thus making the welding tool easier and handy to use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Several solutions and accessories for welding torches are already known in the welding field; said torches are connected to a current generator by means of a power supply cable.
Said supply cable, during the operation of the tool, connects the handle of the welding torch to an attachment or feed connector on the generator, in order to provide the tool with the current, the control signals, the gas and whatever is necessary for its operation.
The integrated supply cable or feeder cable usually comprises several components protected by a sheath; for instance, a power cable for the welding current, one or more cables bringing the signals from the torch to the generator, a hose for supplying a gas and, if required, hoses for a cooling fluid.
Since the bundle of the integrated cable is quite thick, quite bulky and not very flexible and, as a consequence, does not readily follow the movements of the welding torch, the use of a spherical joint has already been proposed, which makes the torch free to move with respect to the cable to which it is connected.
On one hand such a spherical joint has solved the problem arising from the torch stiffness with respect to the supply cable, but on the other hand it has enhanced some difficulties relating to the connection and clamping of the sheath.
In accordance with a first known solution, bands locked by means of screws are used, in order to fasten the sheath to the sleeve of the spherical joint.
The bands, however, are difficult to apply, due to the fact that fastening can only be achieved by using tools, such as screwdrivers or the like, and moreover there is a difficulty in handling the torch, because of the overall dimensions of the projecting parts of the band.
The object of the invention is to remedy the drawbacks due to the poor effectiveness of the known clamping means used in spherical joints to connect the welding torch and the integrated cable, by providing a new fastening device, which comprises an annular coupling of the collar-flange type, as well as means for making the collar shift along the sleeve for clamping the sheath. The clamping means of the invention comprises a cylindrical body which, at one end, is provided with a spherical joint for engaging the welding torch handle and, at the other end, is provided with a flange, engaged by a collar or ring nut provided with inner teeth which cooperate with a slot in the cylindrical body to clamp the sheath. According to a first embodiment of the invention, one or more pins are provided which are integral with the ring nut and which engage an inclined wall on the sleeve, to cause the shifting of the collar.
According to a second embodiment of the invention, a thread is provided on the interior of the collar, that engages a corresponding thread on the sleeve.